Sentimientos Dormidos
by kina-asper
Summary: Esta historia la escribi con ayuda de mi hermano mayor asi que ojala que la disfrute. Ace descubre sus sentimientos por pato pero no tiene el valor para declarase
1. Chapter 1

SENTIMIENTOS DORMIDOS. (1)

-Esta amaneciendo y los loonatics están desayunando

–Déjame-algo-no-te-bebas-toda-la-leche-Taz dijo red

–ugadra aquí tienes, dijo taz pasándole el cartón de leche vacía, red por supuesto se enojo un poco, pero Lexi intervino

–Calma muchachos aquí hay mas leche, luego entro pato con una cara de soñoliento

- (bostezando) que sueño-

No me extraña que estés tan cansado si estuviste toda la noche pegado a la televisión viendo ese maratón de películas de acción, mencionó Lexi a pato

–Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no es algo que te importe. pato con su humor de siempre.

Poco después llego ace: Buenos días chicos. Dijo ace que a diferencia del pato estaba de buen humor

–Buenos días ace , lo vez pato porque no te pareces un poco ace por las mañanas- le dijo Lexi a pato

-Lo siento pero si lo hiciese mi cerebro se encogería. Dijo pato enfadado por la falta de sueño y por que no le gusta que lo comparen con ace.

Lexi frunció el seño al ver el mal carácter de pato pero ace le dijo que no importaba.

después del desayuno empezaron el entrenamiento desgraciadamente pato aun no despertaba así que no vio que unos de los robots venia asía el y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar

–Que curioso por lo que yo se los patos vuelan al sur en invierno no en verano- dijo coyote y todos rieron un poco. pero de pronto se levanto pato (estaba furioso) y entonces corrió asía el robot que lo golpeo y encendió sus manos, empezó a golpear su pecho dejándolo con cientos abolladuras y entonces salto y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara y el robot salio volando hasta una pared rompiéndola y dejan un enorme agujero. -obviamente ese golpe lo despertó-

–WO pato …como?- lexi estaba impresionada bueno todos lo estaban

–Bueno ya estoy despierto auque es una forma muy brusca de despertar a alguien- pato párese que ya esta de mejor humor- Después el entrenamiento tuvo que ser pospuesto debido a que hay una pared que hay que reparar así que decidieron tomar un descanso

–Oye-pato-eso-fue-increíble,-¿como-pudiste-derrotar-a-ese-robot-tu-solo?-Dijo Red muy emocionado

–Bueno para ser honesto solo me deje llevar por mi ira

–En ese caso deberías hacerlo mas seguido en las batallas así ahorraríamos tiempo-dijo coyote

–Tal vez, oigan chicos que tal si almorzamos pizza eh. Al mencionar eso taz se entusiasmo y corrió asía el teléfono para pedir mas de 300.000 pizzas el resto lo persiguió para que no gastara todo el dinero, menos pato porque ace lo de tuvo para hablar con el a solas. pero lexi lo noto y por curiosidad decidió escuchar

-¿Qué sucede ace?

- Nada solo quería felicitarte por esa demostración de poder de ase un rato

-¿Te sorprendí? pues en ese caso te sugiero que te preocupes por que la próxima vez que me hagas enfadar necesitaras más de un doctor. pato le dijo todo eso acercándose a el y al final le dio un pequeño golpe en la majilla luego se alejo de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro. lexi vio a pato alejarse y entones vio a ace tocándose la mejilla que pato golpeo suavemente y sonrió dulcemente.

Después Ace camino a la sala y encontró a los chicos sujetando a Taz para alejarlo del teléfono

-Taz no puedes pedir 300.000 pizzas¡

-Druag ¿Por qué no?

-Por-que-no-queremos-vivir-en-la-calle. Ace parece divertido con la escena cuando Lexi lo interrumpe

¿No vas a ayudarlos?

-No parece que lo asen bien

-Si Doc, Red y Pato podrán con Taz después de todo ya vimos la fuerza que tiene pato cuando se enoja.

-Si

-Y por lo que vi el te gusta enfadado. En ese momento Ace se sonrojó y la empujo a lexi a un lugar donde podrían hablar

¿Que quieres decir con eso?

No te asustes Ace enamorarse es algo tan natural como respirar le pasa a las aves le pasa a las abejas y le pasa a los conejos. (El pobre ace se enmudece con esta conversación para empezar esta es la primera vez que se percata de sus sentimientos ya saben "eso" siempre estuvo allí solo que no lo vio hasta ahora )

-Yo….no…. mira Lexi…..lo de ase un segundo con…pato no fue nada especial.-Lexi lo mira con una cara de analítica.

-además….tengo que recordarte que somos hombres ¿Cómo me puedo enamorar así?

Entonces no es verdad y aunque lo fuese no lo admitirías.

Lexi…..Tienes una enorme imaginación. (Entones son interrumpidos el ruido de algo rompiéndose aparentemente los chicos no pudieron aguantar por mas tiempo la fuerza de taz).

-Creo que ahora si tengo que interferir lo siento Lexi asuntos de jefe.

Mentalmente –Te salvo la campana esta vez conejo pero esto todavía no acaba-

Después de dos horas Ace estaba escribiendo un informe para enviárselo a Saravia pero la impresora se quedo sin tinta

-¡Rayos!, copiadora de segunda mano Mm.… creo que pato tiene algo de tinta.

Ace se va caminando al cuarto de pato pero al abrir la puerta.

-oye pato ¿tienes aaaaahhhhh….

-No grites.-Pato recién avía salido de la ducha por lo tanto lo único que lo cubría era una toalla.

-Lo siento….yo…. ¿Tienes algo de tinta párala copiadora?

-¿Tinta? Mm.… si creo que tengo algo. Pato busco en su escritorio la tinta mientras Ace desvía la mirada diciéndose

-Piensa en cualquier cosa, tablas de multiplicar, papelerías, peleas con supervíllanos. Mientras Ace se queda perdido en sus pensamientos, pato se le acerca y le entrega el cartucho de tinta.

-G. pato (dice ace con una vos temblorosa. toma el cartucho de tinta y se va).

En el camino de regreso se encuentra casualmente con lexi en el pasillo, se pasan de largo cuando de repente lexi lo llama.

-Ace? (ace se voltea)

-¿si? (y ve a lexi con una mirada muy picara)

-¿Que?

-Oye jefe, ¿traes un arma en los pantalones o solo estas feliz de verme?(Al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Lexi, Ace se tapo ya saben que)

-Déjame adivinar estabas con pato verdad, dime le mostrarte lo que escondes en tus pantalones. (El pobre ace se sonrojo tanto que parecía una manzana).

-Escucha bien Lexi yo no ise nada con pato así que no te imagines cosas raras.

-Lo mismo te digo jefe. (Entonces con una sonrisa Lexi sigue con su camino pero ace se ve muy confundido volviendo con la copiadora el se puso muy pensativo al respecto de lo que ocurría entre el y pato, pensaba en el día en que se conocieron, las peleas en que han participado y principalmente en la actualidad).

-…Pato…yo no creo que…..el piense…mucho en mi…. ¿En mi? Pero ¿en que estoy pensando? Solamente por que lo vi cuando salía de la ducha me pongo nervioso…. ¿Que me esta pasando? Será que realmente…. ¿el me gusta?

(Como se vera Ace se esta dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por pato el problema es que no se sabe si pato siente lo mismo. Al día siguiente los loonatics iniciaron con entrenamiento pospuesto de ayer y ahora era ace el que no se concentraba veía sin pestañar a pato al parecer sus sentimientos dormidos están despertando).

-Ace Cuidado!- Grito coyote por que al estar en las nubes no vio un rayo que le dio "Están en entrenamiento de fuego".

-¿Ace estas bien?-pregunto Lexi

-Si estoy…bien-(A ace era obvio que le dolía así que lexi lo llevo a curar mientras el resto seguía entrenando. En la enfermería charlaron)

-¿ya no te duele?-pregunta lexi revisando su herida. (Lexi nota que ace sigue distraído, preocupada le pregunta…)

-Oye ace ¿Qué te pasa? "sonrisa picara" ¿estas pensando en pato, Verdad?

(Ace no dijo nada solo se sonrojo un poco)

-¡Ja! lo sabia, oye ace no crees que seria mejor que seas sincero contigo mismo.

-lexi….dime ¿Cómo alguien puede estar enamorado de una persona por tanto tiempo que no se da cuanta?

-No te preocupes ace le a pasado a muchas personas antes que tu, lo importante aquí es que se lo digas.

-No creo que sea una buena idea lexi "diciendo ese con una vos un tanto temblorosa"

-Dime porque no

Contra. A Favor.

1. Podría rechazarme y causaría problemas 1. Podría aceptar tus sentimientos

Entre nosotros. 2. Dejarías de estar tan confundido

2. Podría sentirse atraído ya Por alguien más y pensar más clara mente.

Además de los problemas En el equipo… 3. Podrías verlo en la ducha.

Mi corazón se rompería

(Ace ya no podía negarlo le gustaba pato pero no parece que pato sienta algo por el).


	2. Chapter 2

Sentimientos Dormidos. (2)

-En la tarde del día siguiente los loonatics estaban patrullando por la ciudad, resolvían crímenes menores como ladrones de bolsos y cosas como esa pero entones vieron a una pandilla de 5 adolescentes a primera vista solo eran idiotas que discutirían con la primera persona que hablara y fue y para mala suerte de chico de 6 grado tropezó con el mas enfadado de los 5 ese sujeto al pobre chico desde el cuello y por poco lo golpea si no fuera que Ace detuvo su puño.

-Valla, valla alguien no se tomo su leche esta mañana. Ace con una sonrisa desafiante miro a los chicos y les dijo –Si no quieren que llame a sus madres, niños les sugiero que se vallan. Eso solo enfureció mucho a los chicos así que tomando encuentra que era ellos 5 contra Ace, lexi y pato se sentían confiados así que se lanzaron al ataque se dividieron dos irían tras Ace, dos contra Lexi y uno contra Pato, Un chico pelirrojo se lanzo contra ace para golpearlo pero el se agacho tomo su brazo y lo lanzo asía el otro chico, Lexi esquivaba los golpes que ambos chicos le lanzaban con facilidad hasta que uso patada barrida con uno de ellos y pateo al otro en la cara asiendo que perdiera uno de sus dientes, en cuanto a pato se tele transportaba para esquivar al chico, se mofaba cada vez que aparecía decía cosas como "MUY LENTO", "VUELVE A ITENTAR", "MI ABUELITA LO ASE MEJOR QUE TU" cosas así pero lo curioso es que no parecía tratar de golpearlo mas bien dicho trataba de alcanzarlo y lo consiguió, pato se tele transporto muy cerca de el.

-¿Crees que solo por que me capturaste no puedo tele transportarme?-

-No pero al menos ya estas suficientemente cerca para esto.- Ese chico puso su mano dentro del pantalón de pato y empezó a manosearlo.

-ah…..o...Oye…. ¿Que…que ases? Ah-

-Solo me divierto un poco con uno de los loonatics.-

-Detente….ah…tienes….las…manos frías.-El pobre pato estaba inmovilizado por lo que sentía pero cuando Ace noto lo que ese chico le asía a pato se enfureció y al siguiente minuto su espada estaba tras el cuello del pervertido.

-Si quieres conservar tus manos sácalas de ahí.- Ace se controlaba para no clavarle su espada en cuello.

-Calma conejo, solo disfrutaba del patito.-En ese momento Ace no lo pudo soportar mas y le dio una buena paliza a ese sujeto y para su suerte no salieron en las noticias.

Al regresar a la base Lexi charlaba con Ace en la cocina.

-Valla Ace es la primera vez que te veo tan molesto o debería decir "celoso".

-No digas tonterías, hubiera echo eso por cual quiera.

-Si pero lo hiciste por el.- Ace se mantenía a la defensiva con el tema.

-Ace por favor creí que ya aviamos quedado claro que el te gustaba.

-Lexi trata de entender que si la gente se entera de esto nos o me podrían ver diferente.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Ya sabes, si logramos ser algo nada nos asegura que la gente lo aceptara y si empiezan despreciarnos no quiero que pato tenga que vivir eso.

-El de verdad te importa….Ace escucha, dime ¿importa de verdad lo que piensen los de demás de ustedes? Claro que no lo que importa es que sean felices si alguien es tan tonto como para despreciarlos solo por que se quieren entones no sabe de qué habla.- Lexi tenia toda la razón, sus palabras le dieron ánimos a Ace.

Mientras en otra parte de la base se encontraba coyote charlaba con Saravia.

-Es muy extraño Saravia, desde esta mañana que capto esta anomalía no me explico lo que signifique.

-Es muy extraño coyote por favor mantenme informada.

-Claro Saravia.

-A propósito coyote escuche por las calles de acmetropolis que uno de los loonatics se enfureció con un vándalo.

-Si, creo que fue Ace

-Mmm…que extraño Ace no suele alterarse de esa forma ¿Qué paso?

-Por lo que escuche uno de esos chicos estaba asiéndole cosas raras a pato y Ace fue ayudarlo.

-¿Que tipo de cosas?

-No estoy seguro, seguiré investigando esta anomalía te informare lo mas pronto que pueda adiós Saravia "fin de la transmisión". Ahora que lo pienso esa forma de comportarse es muy extraña proviniendo de Ace mejor investigo un poco que pasa.-Coyote se sale de laboratorio intrigado por el comportamiento de Ace y va a la sala y encuentra a pato y red peleando por el control remoto.

-Démelo-pato-lo-tuviste-todo-el-día-de-ayer.

-olvídalo quiero ver la nueva película Johnny depp 4.

-Bien-pero-yo-quiero-ver-mi-programa-de-suspenso-favorito-hoy-diran-quien-mato-a-henrry estuart.-

-Fue Jessica en comedor con el candelabro.

-¡Agh!-Me-arruinaste-el-final.-Entones se entra a la pelea furia que quiere ver las luchas y entonces todos se pelean por el control para coyote este panorama no es muy diferente pero entones nota que lexi y ace entran a la habitación bueno mas bien dicho lexi empujaba a ace el cuarto y esto obviamente extrañaba al coyote.

-Lexi ya acepte que el me gusta pero ¿tengo que decirle aquí frente de todos?

-Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, vamos.-Acercándose a los chicos.

-Disculpa, pato.

-¿Qué ocurre Lexi no ves que estoy ocupado?

-Perdona pato pero Ace quiere hablar contigo.

-Bueno.-Pato se quita de los demás y eso rompen eslabón de la posición en que estaban antes y red y taz caen al suelo. Entonces lexi empuja a ace que esta como estatua en frente de pato.

-Muy bien ace ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Ah…ah….-El pobre estaba mudo, tenso, nervioso sentía como el corazón le bombeaba tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Es que…yo…ah…ah…e…En el canal 52 van hadar "rápidos y furiosos."

-En serio, fin de la discusión red pon el canal 52.

-En seguida.-Respondió felizmente red todos se sentaron para ver la película incluso coyote bueno eso fue porque red no le dio oportunidad para hablar cuando lo sentó en el sofá y durante toda la película lexi le tuvo una mala cara a ace y pensó "Lo tengo que hacer todo aquí".Después de la película todos se fueron y mientras caminaban por el pasillo lexi regañaba a ace.

-Sabes jefe siempre pensé que eras más valiente que eso.

-Lo siento Lexi pero si voy a declarar me lo are en privado, no en frente de todo el equipo.

-Muy bien ace pero hazlo pronto.-Mientras ellos charlaban sonó la alarma y los loonatics se reunieron para hablar con Saravia.

-Loonatics tenemos problemas, investigue esa anomalía que me contaste esta mañana coyote y descubrí que por desgracia esa anomalía era la energía que radia de la nave de mi hermano.

-¿¡Obtimatus!- Gritaron todos los loonatics.

-Si lamentablemente el volvió y se dirige a acmetropolis.-Todos lo loonatics se espantaron con la noticia.

-Saravia alguna idea de cuando vendrá.- Pregunta ace muy preocupado.

-Tal como yo lo veo el llegara en a aproximadamente 20 minutos.-Los loonatics al enterarse de esto ultimo se van asía la nave i se van a las condenadas que les dio Saravia de donde aterrizara Obtimatus. Al llegar a hay los chicos espera unos minutos y de pronto desciende la nave de Obtimatus. Los chicos están nerviosos pero listos para la batalla. Entones el sale de la nave se veía fuerte e invencible.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, viejo. Con una sonrisa en la cara Obtimatus les responde.

-Mis queridos lunáticos juro que el día de hoy van a pagármelas. El tenia un tono de voz increíblemente amenazante y sin esperar mas empezó la batalla.

Obtimatus da el primer golpe, al suelo y de repente un montón de picos salieron del suelo dejando un gigantesco cráter y convirtiendo el campo de batalla en un gigantesco laberinto separando a los loonatics.

-Muy bien ahora podré acabarlos uno por uno.

Lexi con su excelente oído, escucho el plan de Obtimatus y supo que debía advertir a los demás, pero antes debía encontrarlos. Así que puso sus orejas en el suelo a forma de sonar. Así supo donde estaban sus compañeros y usando sus ondas sonicas para hacerse camino por el laberinto.

-Red

-Lexi-es-muy-bueno-verte-aunque-no-de-este-ángulo. Cuando ocurrió el temblor Red perdió el equilibrio y uno de los picos callo en sus piernas.

-Red… descuida te sacare (no puedo usar mis descargas sonicas podría lastimarlo mas).

Así que Lexi empezó a levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto el doc trataba de usar la lógica para reagruparse.

-haber si el impacto central ocurrió en ese sector y fue de aproximadamente 50,000 quilos de fuerza por centímetro cuadrado y estábamos en posición circular a una distancia de 60 grados uno del otro y a juzgar por la composición del suelo determino que mis compañeros deben estar detrás de esa roca.

Y entonces es atacado por Obtimatus.

-Muy bien no era la puerta numero 1

-Bien coyote ese fue tu último gran error.

Entonces fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de parte de taz, cuyo plan para reencontrarse con los demás era destruir el laberinto.

-Gracias taz llegaste justo a tiempo

-Ugadrac cuando quieras (levantando su pulgar)

Ahora estaban listos para la pelea pero, Obtimatus se había ido.

-egra ¿donde esta?

-escapo. Seguramente podría determinar su ruta de escape usando ciertos algoritmos matemáticos. Pero mientras pensaba en eso taz ya se estaba abriendo paso por entre el laberinto.

-Oye Taz espérame.

Mientras tanto Lexi seguía intentando liberar las piernas de Red.

-(es inútil no puedo moverlo. Maldición no soy tan fuerte)

-Lexi-no-es-que-quiera-criticarte-pero-creo-tal-bes-seria-una-buena-idea-si-tu-talbes-usaras-tu-abilidad-para-crear-plantas-para-alludarte-a-levantar-la-piedra-de-mis-piernas-aunque-solo-estoi-ablano-lo-que-se-me-ocurre-no-tienes-que-aserma-caso-si-no-quieres-es-mas-olbida-que-lo-dige-y-ablemos-de-otra-cosa-que-musica-te-gusta-

-AH enredaderas

-no-conozco-esa-banda-a-mi-me-me-gusta-mas-la-musica-de-hip-hop-pero-esos-son-solo-mis-gustos-que-clase-de-musica-toca-esa-banda-tuya

-Red mira, ya estas libre.

-Increíble-Lexi-no-se-como-agradecerte-despué después del primer paso Red tropieza.

-Párese que te fracturaste Red. Vamos sujétate de mi, tenemos que encontrar a coyote el sabrá como curarte.

Empezaron a caminar y al poco tiempo encontraron el rastro de destrozos de Taz.

-Creo-que-es-por-aquí-Lexi-

Red y Lexi empezaron a caminar por el gran camino de escombros mientras tanto Ace y Obtimatus estaban en mitad de un enfrentamiento.

-Al deshacerme de ti Ace los loonatics colapsaran y al fin obtendré mi venganza.

-Realmente necesitas un pasatiempo viejo. Has considerado la jardinería dicen que es relajante.

Obtimatus atacaba con toda su furia y Ace usaba la espada del guerrero para defenderse y sus ojos láser para atacar en una poderosa y peligrosa combinación. Cuando Obtimatus al fin bajo la guardia Ace tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a atacar. Había poco que Obtimatus pudiera hacer contra los ataques de Ace, más que retroceder cuando en eso pato aparece en un costado y ataca a Obtimatus.

-Gracias, gracias querido público.

-Pato que bueno ver que estas bien.

Desde el suelo Obtimatus pudo ver los verdaderos sentimientos de Ace e inmediatamente cambio su plan.

-Escucha Pato es mejor que te vallas y dejes que me encargue de Obtimatus yo solo.

-Para nada conejo, no dejare que acapares el reflector es mi tiempo de brillar y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá.

En ese momento Obtimatus corre a una gran velocidad ase a Ace a un lado toma a pato por la espalda.

-pensándolo bien Ace podríamos compartir el reflector solo esta ves.

-Muy bien Ace ahora tú sufrirás enormemente, ya que e decidido concentrar todo mí deseo de venganza en este Pato.

-Me halagas pero te juro que no soy tan importante, por que mejor no tomas a Lexi, es que el papel de damisela en peligro realmente no me va.-En ese momento Obtimatus llamo a su nave.

-Mira por última vez su rostro Ace por que jamás lo volverás a ver.-Y de inmediato fueron tele transportados a dentro de la nave.

-¡Pato!-Los chicos se dieron cuenta que la nave se alejaba, entones Furia destruyo todo el laberinto forzando su súper fuerza al máximo, todos se reencontraron.

-Chicos que gusto ver que están bien.-dijo Lexi con mucha alegría

-Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de Red, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Pregunta coyote

-Nada-en-especial-aunque-me-duele-mucho-el-pie-creo-que-me-lo-rompi-

-Ubra que mal-

-Si-lo-se-paro-no-te-preocupes-taz-coyote-me-puede-curar-¿verdad,-que-si?

-Por supuesto todo lo que necesito para curarte esta en mi laboratorio.-Pero entonces notaron a Ace que estaba en el suelo de rodillas.

-¿Ace?-

-Grag ¿Qué pasa?-

-Se…lo llevo y….no pude a ser…nada para impedirlo-

-Ace-¿Qué- sucede?-

-Obtimatus se llevo a…Pato.

-¡Que!-Todos se alteraron con la noticia pero lo más preocupante es…que Obtimatus le creara un infierno a pato.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentimientos Dormidos (3).

-Después de una hora 1 y media de tratamiento con Red se curo por completo, pero Ace tenía una cara muy seria, estaba muy preocupado por pato estaba pensando lo que le dijo Obtimatus "Desahogare toda mi ira en este pato." De tan solo pensar que le podía hacer Obtimatus a pato se le helaba la sangre, Lexi pensó tratar de calmarlo.

-Ace…..calma pato estará bien es un loonatics después de todo.

-Sabes…Desde que esto paso no puedo parar de pensar en pato, en mi temor que le hagan daño y en mis sentimientos por el…..a delante Lexi dilo

-¿Decir que?

-"Te lo dije."-Entonces el doctor coyote se les acerco diciéndoles que ya termino de curar a Red así que teniendo a casi todos en el equipo en buen estado fueron sin más a rescatar a pato. Mientras que en la nave de Obtimatus el pobre pato fue encadenado a la pared eran una cadenas espaciales tecnológicamente modificadas para suprimir poderes en este caso de pato y en esa hora y media Obtimatus no perdió el tiempo en cuando lo encadeno empezó a lastimarlo golpeándolo, electrocutándolo, creándole quemaduras y demás pero cuando paro un segundo para descansar noto el rostro de dolor de pato y la verdad le gusto mucho después empezó a cortarlo con un cuchillo por el cuello y empezó a lamer la sangre que salía de hay.

-Q…..que…. ¿que…estas…..haciendo?-El pobre pato estaba muy débil en poco tiempo Obtimatus le había creado un gran daño.

-Sabes….es curioso pero tu rostro se ve bien cuando estas sufriendo.- Para Obtimatus esa cara de dolor de pato era lujuriosa y eso lo incitaba un poco así que en el tiempo en que los chicos tardaron en llegar Obtimatus compartió un baño de sangre con pato.

En poco tiempo los loonatics estaban cerca de la nave de Obtimatus, la nave no se movía solo estaba hay flotando en el espacio no entendían por que, lo que pasaba era que el estaba tan concentrado con Pato que se le avía olvidado los controles, sin entender que pasaba Ace acerco la nave a la de Obtimatus y por un conducto que salio de la puerta de su nave a la otra nave entraron desgraciadamente con el sistema de seguridad de la Obtimatus se entero de los intrusos.

-Valla, valla, valla ¿Qué les parece? Ese conejo es determinado.

-C…Chi…..chicos

-Pato ¿Qué te parece que le demos la bienvenida a tus amigos?, Computadora activa las armas (ARMAS ACTIVADAS).-Dijo la computadora.

Los chicos estaban caminando por un largo e iluminado pasillo cuando de una parte del suelo se abre y de el sale un gigantesco robot con docenas de cañones y que ocupaba casi todo el corredor, de repente sus 2 gigantescas orugas empezaron a moverse hacia los loonatics.

-Chicos retirada!

El robot empezó a disparar desde todos sus cañones, mientras los loonatics huían de el

-Pueden correr loonatics, pero no pueden escapar.

En ese momento el suelo se volvió a abrir y otro de esos robots tanques apareció y les corto la salida.

-esto-no-es-bueno-ace-estamos-acorralados-

-Ace necesitamos un plan.

Pero Ace estaba paralizado, su mente seguía con pato y con su arrepentimiento por no haberse confesado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Simplemente no podía pensar como líder para desgracia de los demás.

-esto-es-no-es-bueno-chicos-creo-que-perdimos-a-ace-que-asemos-

Los loonatics parecían inútiles sin su líder, cuando coyote hablo.

-Bien chicos cálmense, el pánico no nos dejara pensar, si esas cosas salieron del suelo tal vez también alguno que podamos usar.

-Bien pensado doctor, puedo usar mis oídos para ver si hay uno cerca. Hay uno justo ahí.

-Uganda yo me encargo

Taz uso sus poderes de tornado agujerando la plataforma.

-¡Rápido, todos salten!

Cayeron todos en lo que paresia ser un cuarto de maquinas, pero lograron huir de los tanques de Obtimatus.

-Arag estuvo cerca.

-Ace que te ocurrió halla atrás. Pregunto coyote

Pero Lexi tenia una idea de lo que le pasaba.

-Ya doc estamos aquí para luchar con Obtimatus no contra nosotros. Es mejor continuar.

En el cuarto de maquinas todo se movía y cambiaba de lugar lo que dificultaba el paso.

-Lexi, gracias por defenderme.

-No es nada Ace. –Mira se que estas preocupado por pato, todos lo estamos pero tienes que concentrarte en lo que estamos pasando si quieres ayudarlo.

-Cierto necesito concentrarme si quiero salvar a pato.

En ese momento doc encontró un panel de control.

-Muy bien con esto podré tener los planos de toda la nave.

-¿Buen trabajo doc, con esto sabremos donde esta pato? pregunto Ace.

-No pero nos dará una idea de donde puede estar.

-El lugar mas probable en que se encuentre pato debe ser este, el cuarto central de Obtimatus.

-Chicos no tenemos tiempo que perder, nuestro compañero nos necesitan debemos apresurarnos.

-párese-que-hemos-recuperado-a-Ace-chicos-

-Grang ya era hora

-(El comportamiento de Ace es extremadamente anormal. Podría ser que mi teoría que descarte como imposibilidad se allá convertido en posibilidad o incluso en probabilidad. Debo llegar al fondo de esto)

-Muy bien doc señala el camino.

-Según el mapa debería haber una puerta en esa dirección. Dice doc señalando con su brazo.

Todo el equipo salto en una gran palanca que subía y bajaba, de allí saltaron a otra que se encontraba justo al frente y luego a la siguiente, cuando se acabaron las palancas doc con sus poderes magnéticos acerco un gancho. Con todos colgando del gancho, Taz uso sus poderes de tornado para columpiarse asta que caen en una banda sin fin, empiezan a correr en su contra asta que logran saltar a otra que corre a favor, desde la que pueden ver la puerta, pero aun esta muy lejos de modo que todos los chicos se colocaron al comienzo de la banda y entonces red comenzó a correr a gran velocidad potenciando la fuerza de la banda, lanzando a todos los loonatics hacia la puerta. Cuando todos ya saltaron red deja de correr y se deja llevar por la banda dio un gran salto y al fin cayo junto con sus compañeros.

-Bueno eso fue fácil.

Al menos eso fue lo que dijo Ace.

-Siguiente lugar doctor coyote.-dijo lexi

-Bueno según este mapa en tres pisos mas arriba se en cuentea el posible cuarto en donde se pueda encontrar pato.

-Muy bien loonatics vámonos.-Obtimatus los observaba desde el cuarto con pato desnudo y el a la mitad.

-Maldita sea esos idiotas no saben cuando rendirse.

-Cu….cuando mis…amigos…lleguen…..te aran….pedazos…maldito masoquista.

-No lo dudo ese conejo le preocupas demasiado.

-¿De…..de que…hablas?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?, se le ve claramente en sus ojos cuando te mira.

-¿de….que

-"El" te ama.-El pato se quedo en shock no sabia si creer en sus palabras por un lado no pensó que fuera real pero por otra parte…quería creerlo.

Encuanto a los demás corrían a toda velocidad mientras luchaban contra unos robots de seguridad, los destruían rápidamente en especial Ace sabia que cada paso que daba lo acercaba mas a pato pero en notar que ellos se acercaban cada vez mas decidido en cargarse de las "alimañas" el mismo.

-Bueno lo lamento pato, pero te dejare solo un rato pero no te preocupes regresare para seguir divirtiéndonos.-Le causa una cortadura en su entrepierna y le besa en una de sus heridas sangrantes luego se pone la ropa y se va. Llegando al segundo piso los chicos se encuentran con Obtimatus.

-Ustedes de verdad que son un dolor de cabeza.

-¿En donde esta pato?-Dice Ace de forma amenazante

-No te preocupes por el mas bien dicho preocúpense por ustedes.

-¿Qué le as echo?

-solo nos hemos estado divirtiendo.

Se le podía ver un poco de sangre en su boca. Y Obtimatus la limpio con su lengua. En ese momento Ace enloqueció y se lanzo contra Obtimatus tan velozmente que Obtimatus ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Ace agarro Obtimatus por el cuello y uso su visión calorífica para quemarle el pecho.

Ace lanzo a Obtimatus contra un muro y fue corriendo hacia el con su espada en las manos. Obtimatus trato de contraatacar con un puñetazo pero Ace uso la espada del guerrero en forma defensiva y con su otra mano lo golpeo en la cara con tanta fuerza que se fracturo la mano seguido de una patada también a la cara. Obtimatus estaba en el suelo, Ace tomo su espada y paresia listo a rematar, pero Obtimatus se defendió usando su brazo izquierdo y lanzo un gran gancho derecho directo al mentón de Ace. Obtimatus saco unas cuchillas de sus brazos y ataco a Ace directo en el pecho. Ahora Obtimatus era quien tenía a Ace en sus manos y se preparaba para decapitarlo.

-este es tu fin conejo, no te preocupes prometo contarle a pato todo acerca de cómo moriste tratando de salvarlo.

Y hay fue cuando Obtimatus fue interrumpido por un golpe sonico de Lexi.

-Ya te habías olvidado de nosotros.

-Grarg hora de pelear

Y todos excepto por Lexi se lanzaron contra Obtimatus.

-no debiste precipitarte así jefe. Por dios Ace estas sangrando mucho

-no es nada. Tengo que encontrar a pato

-por experiencia se que no puedo convencerte, el cuarto de Obtimatus se encuentra al frente, solo sube las escaleras y prométeme que no morirás

-gracias Lexi, ve creo que necesitan tu ayuda

-le daremos extra por ti y por pato.

Ace salio corriendo en busca de pato mientras los demás loonatics se encargaban de Obtimatus. Ace va corriendo por una maraña de corredores peleando con el sistema de seguridad, corre pelea con los robots hasta que ve una puerta y sin pensar la abrió con fuerza. Se inmoviliza al ver a pato bañado de sangre, lleno de heridas y casi sin vida.

-¡Pato!

- A…..a…..ace

-(Ace corre hacia el) Pato…pero…..ese maldito

-Ace…..es…estas herido

-¡Olvídate de mi! Tu estas peor, ven te debo sacar de aquí

Ace rompe las cadenas con la espada del guerrero, iba a cargarlo para sacarlo pero es interrumpido por pato.

-A…ace

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dime…es… ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo…. ¿te gusto?

-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Obtimatus

-(Como ese maldito se entero)

-Ace…..pronto…..moriré…quiero saberlo

Ace sabia que era ahora o nunca, no iba esperar que otro masoquista lo secuestrara

-Pato…yo…es verdad te amo.

Ace se sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Ace espera que pato le contesta pero el nota que pato esta inmóvil.

-¿Pato? ¿Estas bien?

Entonces pato se le acerca y le susurra al oído

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Después de esas palabras pato se desmaya. Estoces lo carga y se lo lleva a la nave pero los demás estaban ocupados con Obtimatus.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentimientos Dormidos (4).

Ace llevaba a cargando a pato a través de la nave de Obtimatus y a la salvación, mientras tanto Lexi y compañía estaban en su gran lucha contra Obtimatus.

-Muy bien loonatics, quien de ustedes quiere ser el primero en morir.

Coyote uso sus poderes tecnopaticos con los restos del sistema de seguridad de Obtimatus para crearse una ametralladora \lanza misiles \ lanza llamas \ BFG9000 \ sierra eléctrica. El único problema es que era demasiado pesada para levantarla.

-doc-por-que-hiciste-algo-tan-grande-

-(Doc) era lo que tenia a la mano

-(Obtimatus) y tu eres el genio del grupo

-muy-bien-entonces-iré-yo-primero-

Red fue corriendo asía Obtimatus y empezó a correr en círculos a su alrededor. En ese gigantesco remolino rojo Red tenía acorralado a Obtimatus y empezó a atacarlo a intervalos. Obtimatus dio un golpe al suelo y causo un temblor como en la pelea anterior, sacando a Red de balance, estrellándose contra un muro Obtimatus se lanzo para atacarlo pero Taz se puso al frente, usando sus poderes de tornado justo delante de Obtimatus, el impacto lo lanzo al otro extremo del lugar. Taz trataba de ayudar a Red en eso Obtimatus se levanto analizo la situación y decidió ir por Lexi. Fue corriendo contra Lexi con sus cuchillas en los brazos, trata de acuchillarla con su brazo izquierdo pero Lexi lo esquivo, pero luego ataco con su otro brazo directo a su cabeza pero Lexi se salvo sujetando su brazo, pero este cada ves empezó a acercarse mas y mas.

-Lista para morir conejita.

-Hoy no

Y lexi ataco con sus ondas sonicas, alejando a Obtimatus. Entonces Red volvió a máxima velocidad dándole un fuerte golpe, después fue el turno de Taz quien propino un par de fuertes golpes, y para terminar coyote al fin logro sacar fuerzas para levantar su arma lanzándola asía obtimatus, Lexi apunta asía el arma y

-Esto es por Ace y Pato.

Dispara sus ondas sonicas y el arma exploto dejando muy herido a Obtimatus.

-(Lexi) Taz envuélvelo.

Taz arranco láminas metálicas de la nave.

-(coyote) Yo me encargo.

Y Doc magnetizo las láminas para que no se pudiera liberar. Luego taz lo levanto.

-(Lexi) Muy bien chicos ahora vamos por Pato.

En ese momento apareció Ace cargando a Pato.

-(Ace) Lo siento chicos ya me adelante

-(Coyote) Se encuentran bien

-(Ace) No se preocupen…. estoy…. Bien

Entonces Ace se desploma

-(Lexi) Ace, ¿te encuentras bien?

-(Ace) No se preocupes por mi, ayuden a Pato

-(Red) Uy-chicos-estan-teriblemente-mal-estan-sangrando-y-¡AY!-"Tapamdoce los ojos"

-(Ace) ¿Que?….

-(Coyote) Ace…. ¿Por que Pato esta desnudo?

-¿A? bueno…"Ahí se dio cuenta que estuvo cargando a pato estando desnudo y que lo esta en este momento y lo siguiente…."

-(Taz) ¡Ace!

-(Red) Ace-¿Estas-bien?-¿Qué-te-pasa?-

-(Lexi) "Y Ahora se da cuenta"-Ace fue noqueado por la visión y no ase falta decir que perdió como 3 litros de sangre una por la herida y dos por la nariz.

Luego de todo eso los loonatics le entregan a Saravia a su hermano para que se encargue de el. Mientras Ace y Pato tuvieron que ir al hospital por sus heridas graves.

En el hospital de Acmetropolis son las 1:00 AM, Ace empezó a despertar estaba en una cama blanca en un cuarto grande que solo es iluminada por la luz de la luna mira hacia su alrededor y ve a pato sentado en su cama al igual que el estaba despierto.

-"¿Qué ago? ¿Le digo algo? o ¿solo me lo quedo mirando?

-No me vas a decir nada-Dijo pato de improviso. Ace se queda estupefacto

-Veo que no as tenido un gran cambio después de todo tardaste en decírmelo-Ace sabe que si se queda callado solo empeorada las cosas pero ¿Qué le puede decir?

-Así que…. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? He

-No me vengas con chistes conejo- Bueno hay que entenderlo es decir, enterarse que le gustas alguien por un archienemigo es algo duro

-Bueno…iba a decírtelo pero…

-Pero no lo hiciste ¡Y me entere entre mi tortura con un loco pervertido!- Nuevamente escucha a Lexi en su mente diciéndole"¡Te lo dije!"

-Lexi tenia razón debí contarte de esto antes

- ¡¿Lexi sabia de esto!

-No le dije… ella lo descubrió

-¿Cuándo llevas con esto de tu enamorado en secretó de mi?

-Dos…años.

-¡¿Dos años? Llevas todo ese tiempo sin decirme- Hay se le bajan las orejas

-Valla es increíble y tuviste que esperar a que un demente me secuestrada para que tuvieras el papel de superman querías salvar a una damisela en peligro, eh

-Te juro que esto no lo planee

-Pato…lo lamento nunca quise que esto te pasara y ver que ese maldito te hizo todo eso

¡Ah!-Ace golpeo la pared con fuerza para descargar toda la ira y frustración que le provocaba el pensamiento de Obtimatus torturando a pato.

-Pato perdóname por favor, pero…..en serio te amo.

-Maldición, Ace…Si me unieras dicho eso antes de morir jamás te lo perdonaría

-(El pobre Ace se sintió morir en ese momento)

-Pero como logre sobrevivir….te lo dejare pasar- Ace mira hacia Pato y ve que se le acerca y se sienta en su regazo.

-Pero si por tu culpa termino aquí otra vez…..necesitaras donantes.-Se lo dijo con una sonría, Ace estaba en shock y entones Pato lo beso en los labios Ace se sentía en las nubes pero no iba permitir perderse este momento….ambos lo estuvieron esperando por demasiado tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente una enfermera los atendía

-Señor Pato ¿Por qué rayos se quito las vendas?

-Estorbaban

-Estorbaban, ¿Estorbaba a que?

-"sonrojado" No es de su incumbencia

-Como diga pero por favor no lo haga otra vez – Entones la enfermera los deja solos

-Lo volveremos a ser esta noche verdad ¿pato?

-Mas te vale creerlo "viejo".- Entonces lo chicos reciben una pequeña visita

-Hola-chicos- ¿como- han –estado-los-dos?-¿los-han-tratado-bien?-¿como-es-la-comida?-¿tienen-television-por-cable?-¿sus-camas-son-reclinables?-¿les-dan-baños-de-esponja?-respondan-en-el-orden-que-quieran.

-(Lexi) Hola chicos como les ha ido (tono insinuador)

- Todo bien Lexi. Chicos tenemos algo que decirles

-que-cosa-

-Bueno, pues Pato y yo, eh hemos charlado sobre lo ocurrido y creo que debemos decirles que. Antes quiero que nos prometan algo.

-Sin importar que serán nuestro amigos

-(Taz) Agr. eso ni que decirlo

-por supuesto-Ace-y-pato-pace-lo-que-pase-seremos-amigos-para-toda-la-vida-y-mas-alla-y.(coyote le sierra el pico)

-(Coyote) También seré su amigo no se preocupen

-(Lexi) Yo también y ¿ahora que quieren decirnos?- con una voz insinuadora

-(Ace) Bueno (levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cama de Pato) soy el novio de pato

Lexi simplemente sonrió al ver que al fin Ace se le declaro a pato. Coyote tubo una cara de impactado por un segundo pero luego cambio por su semblante típico al darse cuenta de que su teoría inicial fue correcta. Taz miro con una cara de confundido lo que a cualquier otro hubiera equivalido a un desmayo y en cuanto a Red se desmayo.

-(Pato) Creo que lo tomaron bien

-(Lexi) Ace me alegro mucho por ustedes 2

-(doc) Bueno es poco convencional pero me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-(Taz) Urga tener gran familia

-(Red) –me-voy-me-dicen-le-digo-que-le-digo-que-le-digo-que-me-voy

-(Lexi) Bueno chicos es una fortuna que esto al fin allá pasado ahora preocúpense por sanar para que pronto puedan volver a la torre

-(Doc) A Pato le tomara algunos meses de hospitalización pero a Ace solo le tardara unas semanas sanar.

-(Ace) Eh chicos no voy a volver.

-(todos) ¡QUE!

-(Ace) Quiero decir que me quedare en el hospital hasta que pato pueda salir

-y-después-volverán-al-equipo-verdad-

-(Ace) No estamos seguros pero tenemos barios meses para decidirlo, hasta entonces Lexi estas a cargo

-(Lexi) ¡Yo!

-(Pato) ¡Ella!

-(Ace) Es la segunda al mando

-(Lexi) Are un buen trabajo Ace

Entonces llega la enfermera y dice-la hora de visita termino. Todos se despiden y Ace y pato se quedan solos.

-(Pato) ¡¿Ella es la segunda al mando?

-(Ace) Perdona Pato pero es así

-(Pato) Es porque ella es un conejo igual que tu verdad

-(Ace) Claro que no Pato es solo que Lexi tiene algo de madera de líder.- Pato se que da en la cama con el seño fruncido y Ace fue a animarlo.

-Ace…a…Ace ¿Qué ases?

-Solo are que te sientas mejor (Se pone encima de el y empresa a carisias su torso)

- El sexo es una droga para ti ¿no? Me hiciste hacerlo toda la noche

-Mm. Como si eso te molestara.- Y así inicio un romance entre superhéroes y uno muy interesante.

Fin.


End file.
